Project BERK
by Berkmine
Summary: The war between Separatist and the Republic continues. Both sides are putting heir best efforts to be the victor. However when a Separatist sided company creates a brand new droid , things started to change beyond anyones imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**PROJECT B.E.R.K**

 **Chapter 1**

*System Rebooting*

"Where…am…I ?" said a droid with semi-deep but slightly soft mechanical voice.

The droid was taller a head than a super battle droid but slightly slimmer. Its head desing is is slightly bent backwards with its ears (Audiao receivers) are bent from the middle with its ends are sharp. Its eyes are slightly larger than a battle droid eyes and has a deep shade of red. The droid is entirely black. No cables are seen completely under metal armour. It has a small blood red seperatist logo on right-top ont its torso. The hands are same as General Grevious but features are unseen. Otherwise it looks entirely like a Magna Guard.

"Oh you wake up" said a shy but excited voice.

*Droid makes a sharp turn to the source of the voice*

"Who are you?" the droid said.

"I…am your creator, well one of your creators. I lead the team of the engineers to build you" said the scientist. The scientist was a normal human male in a white lab suit. He is a bit short and have black hair with a smooth face.

"That… is good to know but I asked your name" said the droid.

"Oh well my name is Rafell" said the scientist "I am working in Tech Union for the Separatists".

"Separatists?" asked the droid.

"Ah yes we haven't uploaded your directives yet" said Rafell "Follow Me".

*The droid follows the scientist to the door which leds to a large hallway full of door on either side. The scientist gestures the right door at the hallway. They enter a large room that has a operation chair (Dentist chair if you can't imagine fully) in the middle, a small service table with various equipment and a large supercomputer with big screen.*

"Please sit there" said Rafell gesturing the chair.

*The droid takes a seat*

"Now what is going to happen? Are you going to upload the necessary information?" asked the droid.

"Yes…that is what exactly I am going to do" Rafell said.

*Rafell takes a small cylinder device and touches the back of the droids head. Causing a invisible panel to retract, revealing a port. The droid flinches as he connects the cable from the supercomputer.*

"Is there a problem?" asks Rafell.

"No… its just… I can't describe it when you opened back of my head I…"

"Felt it" finished Rafell.

"Yes… felt" said the droid.

"I can abort the operation if it is…"

"No no no… its okay" said the droid quickly "I… really like to know my… purpose in this… galaxy".

"Alright then" said Rafell "You might feel a tingling sensation at the process. I am going to take you to sleeping mode to prevent any accidents".

"I see. Wait what is sleeping…"

*Farell quickly types a few commands to the supercomputer. The droid enters sleep mode.*

*Time passes*

*System reboot*

*The droid wakes up, gets off the chair. Ponders for a moment then walks to the exit door.*

*A couple people the droid doesn't know walks passes from him. The droid walks to the same door of the room that he is first woke up*

*Two super battle droids were guarding the door*

"Halt!" said the super battle droid on the left "Where is your entrance code?"

"Entrance code ?" said the droid "I don't know I needed a entrance code".

"If you don't have a entrance code you can't come in" said the droid on the right.

"I just came to life behind that room yestarda… actually I don't know how much time passed since I became online again but I started to exist behind that door and I demand to **enter** " said the droid whileraising his voice a bit higher.

"You don't have a entrance code. Leave or we will use lethal force" said the droid on the left while aiming its right wrist blaster at the droid.

"And I said get **out of my wa…** "

*The super battle droid shots the droid three times on the chest. The droid reflexively covers its head with its arms.*

*Sound of footsteps heard behind the door*

" **What the HELL is going on here!** " yelled Farell.

"One of the droids is attempted to enter your workshop without an entrance code. We tried to subdue it but it seems resistant against heavy blaster fire" said the super battle droid on the left.

"You shot **my DROID!** " yelled Farell.

"Just following my programing sir." said the super battle droid on the left.

"I want you… no all of the droids in this base to give access to all sectors in this base to this droid at all times. **All the damn times** am I understood!?" said Farell.

"Yes Head Tech Union Enginner Farell Lockhearth" said both of the super droids in union.

"Good now inform the other droids. I don't want to see both of you today" said Farell.

"Roger roger" said both of the super battle droids in union as they departed.

"I am so sorry for that are you hurt…. no wait you can't by that we desingned your armor to resist artillery fire" said Farell.

"I am fine but… my mission. Why the Republic is enslaving the systems and why we have to resolve violence? None of the things I know makes sense" said the droid.

"That… is something I don't know either" Farell said "But what I know is we need to stop them and you will be the key of it".

"I don't think putting me in a large lock won't do anything about the situation" said the droid.

*Farell gives an unamused look*

"It is a metaphor I didn't meant a key or a lock" said Farell " But enough of that , we need to get you for training".

"Training?" the droid said "I thought you already uploaded eveything I need to know?".

"I did" Farell said "But still you need calibrate your hardware with your software so you won't do something… embarrassing".

"Embarrassing?" the droid asked.

"Basically tripping, falling mostly miscalculated misfortunes caused by your systems not working in sync" said Farell.

"That sounds… embarrassing?" said the droid.

"You will get it someday" said Farell "Now , to the test room!".


	2. Chapter 2

**PROJECT B.E.R.K**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***** The droid shoots the moving target looks like a clone trooper upper body*

"Aaaaand this is the last one. Spectacular work. Your accuracy is seventy-four percent" said Farell from the speaker in the training stations control room.

*The droid puts the blaster on a table with various firearms. Some of them still has smoke on them.*

"I still don't understand why I need to manage all this weapons" said the droid.

"Because" said Farell while entering the training room "You won't do any to anyone if you are scrapped by those clones".

"I thought my armor plating was resistant against blaster fire" said the droid.

"That, still doesn't stop them to trying to form some sort of a way to deactivate you" said Farell "To not to give them that chance, you must… deactivate them first".

*Nothing said between them for a moment*

"You are nervous" said the droid.

"Me? Preposterous!" said Farell.

*The droids eyes glow slightly brighter*

"I think you are" said the droid.

"And how you be so sure?" said Farell half-jokingly.

"Your eyes" said the droid.

"My…what?" said Farell.

"You eyes. When you look at me they…have something in them but when you…dishonest that thing isn't there" said the droid.

*Farell avertes his gaze for a while then looks back with a determined expression*

"I… got a transmission from my superiors. They want your field test much earlier than we originally planned" said Farell.

*The droid ponders for a moment*

"So?" the droid says.

" **So?!"** yells Farell "You are going to a battlefield full of danger with very little training. This is a catastroph".

"My armor can withstand their footsoldiers weaponary" said the droid.

"What about the Jedi? You barely trained with your electrostaff" said Farell.

"My armor can withstand the lightsaber too you know that, I beated all the magnaguards in the training also I already know everything about the enemies why are you so… worried?" said the droid.

"Shooting targets and shooting people are two different things" said Farell "I didn't came to the head of Tech Union by simply sitting in my chair and inventing things you know".

"I don't understand why it should make a difference. They are all moving targets" said the droid.

"They are not the same I assure you" said Farell "And I hope you never have to find out".

*A tall green ailen in a pilot suit holding a datapad enters and mumbles something to Farell*

"This… gentleman is going to take you to your first mission" said Farell "Stay safe…Berk".

"Berk?" asked the droid.

"Yeah. You know, because your armor is tough like… you are so hard and tough… Berk makes perfect fit" said Farell.

"Berk" said the droid "It is… fine I assume. Better than long number and letter combinations for a name".

*The alien mumbles impatiently*

"Untill we see eachother… goodbye" said Farell.

*Berk gives his hand and Farell shakes it. Then Berk exits the trainig room with the alien.*


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow updates. My school life is catching up with me. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

*The green alien pilot controls the shuttle through hyperspace while Berk sits on the passanger seat*

"So… this is my first time in hyperspace. Its naval blue mixed with white is truely a scenery to behold… right?" Berk said.

*Aliean says a couple words that he cannot understand*

"I… don't understand what you say… really" said Berk.

*Alien grumbles*

"Hey,I am no protokol droid" Berk said " Can you at least give me a datapad that tells where are you taking m…"

*Ship gets out of the hyperspace next to a droid battleship. There is another one next ot it*

"That… is… big" Berk said astonished

*Alien says a cople more thing Berk doesn't understand*

*The ship enters the main hangar and lands.*

*Berk and the green alien steps out*

*A battle droid with yellow markings that accompanied by two super battle droids came in front of the ship*

"Halt who are you and what is your businness?" said the battle droid.

*Alien says something fast*

"Uhh… can someone bring a protocol droid over here?" asked the battle droid.

"I am here for my field test" said Berk.

"Uhhh…riiight" said the battle droid lazily.

*Berk's red eyes glow more brighter, making his intimidating look even more intimidating*

"Ok, I will take you to the Supreme Leader" said the battle droid.

"Supreme Leader?" asked Berk.

"Our commanding officer assigned by Count Dooku" said the battle droid while they are walking .

*Berk didn't says anything. The rest of the trip to the bridge wents silent*

*Berk and the battle droid enters the bridge*

*Bridge was full off battle droids working on deck along with two super battle droids stand next to the captains chair/throne.*

"Supreme Leader I have brought our weapon" said the battle droid.

"Good" said a feminine voice as the owener of the voice stood up from the chair, revealing a tall bald woman wearing a purple outfit.

"Now you are here ca-" Ventress stopped as he looked at the Berk and the battle droid.

"Where is the weapon?" asked Ventress.

"Right here Supreme Leader" said the battledroid.

"Well I don't see the weapon so…" Ventres said while activating her lightsaber

"… why are you still here!" she yelled.

"Ahem" said Berk.

*Everyone in the room turned their heads to him*

"Actually I came her for my first field test so apperantly I am the weapon you are waiting for" Berk said.

*Nothing said for full seven seconds*

*Ventress starts to laugh slowly to a full blown laugh*

"You? You are the weapon?" she said mockingly.

"Yes… at least I think so I came here form y first field test so I must be the weapon" said Berk.

*Before Ventress mock him further, hologram of Count Dooku appeared*

"Ventress , I see you have taken the *weapon* to your custody" said Count Dooku.

"Weapon? But that is just a dro…"

"It is the weapon. We need to keep what it is secret until its right time to introduce it to the galaxy. Yoda will be at the negotiations for the Tolagarien system and you will need every help you will get" said Count Dooku.

"But how a dro-this weapon will help me?" asked Ventress.

"That weapon has shown performance beyond our expectations in training. I need to know if it can show the same performance against living, breathing and thinking enemy" said Count Dooku as he shifted his gaze from Ventress to Berk, who only did a small wave.

*Ventress looks Berk as if he is retarded*

"I trust you can oversee its performance and handle the negotiations" said Count Dooku as the hologram dies.

*Ventresss turns to Berk*

"So… what now?" asked Berk boldly.

"Now? Don't stand in front of my gaze untill we reach the system" said Ventress as she pushed Berk to her left and walked to the hangar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Project B.E.R.K.**

 **Chapter 4**

*King Katunko leaves his ship with his two bodyguards *

"We are not getting any signal from Republic your higness" said the bodyguard on King Katunko's left.

*King Katunko wears his binaculours and looks at the space*

"I don't see anything. It is not like Jedi to be late" he said.

"Greeting King Katunko" said came the voice of Ventress as she came with a battl edroid on her left and Berk on her right.

*She gave a slight bow to King Katunko*

*King Kaatunko's bodyguars aimed their rifles at the intruders but King Katunko lowered their firearms*

"Who are you?" asked King Katunko.

"I am only a messanger majesty. My master wishes to speak with you" Ventress said as she used the Force to lower a holo-communicator to the ground.

*Berk makes a sharp turn with his head to look at the holo-communicator and Ventress*

"Ho-" but before he can finish, Count Dooku 's hologram appeared.

"Katunko, great King of Tolidaria fogive my intrusion" said Count Dooku politely.

"Count Dooku" said King Katunko.

"I am avare Master Yoda hopes you will allow you Jedi to build a Republic base to your system in exchange for protection. Correct?" said Count Dooku while King Katunko's eyes widen at the last statement.

"Your spies serve you well Count" King Katunko said while he hovered near with his right on his sword's hilt.

"I ask you, how can the Jedi protect you if they cannot protect themselves" said Count Dooku.

*Scene change to space near the remote neutral moon*

"Toliderian roya deligation this is Republic envoy please respond" said a clone as the ship got near the moon.

"General the Toliderian beacon is active on the moon bt all of our tranmissions are being jammed" said the same clone as he looked to the Grandmaster of the order.

"Hmm" thought Yoda as he stared away from the clone.

*Suddenly a Separatist battleship emerges from hyperspace in front of their ship and immidiately starts to open fire to them*

*Their ship shooks from the blasts it took*

"We caught them by suprise alright" said a droid with yellow markings.

*The repıblic ship dives under the Separatist battleship to escape its firepower. Just they made it there another Separatist battleship exits hypersapce behind them and like the first ship, it immidiately starts to fire at them*

"We are losing our shields" said the same clone.

"Too late it is, sprung is the trap" said Yoda as their ship shooks once again.

*The Republic ship tries to manuever between two Separatist battleships*

"I must get you to safety General" said the same clone.

"Retreat you must, on the moon below is my mission, there I must go" said Yoda.

*The Republic ship accelerates to the moon*

*Scene change back to the meeting*

"I suppose you and your droid armies can do better?" asked King Katunko.

"Without a doubt. I sense you are smeone who respects strentgh highness, our droid armies outnumber the Republic clones a hundred to one" said Count Dooku.

"Perhaps. But I heard a single worht a hundred battle droids" said King Katunko.

*Scene change to space*

"Quick! Reach the planet's surface we must" said Yoda as he hurried to back of the ship.

"In an escape pod sir?! The enemy will fire anything we launch" said the same clone.

"Then launch all of them you will, hmm?" said Yoda as he walked to the escape pods.

*The Republic ship launches all of his escape pods*

*Scene change back to the meeting*

"Master Yoda's power has been greately exaggerated" said Count Dooku.

"That is remain to be seen Count" said King Katunko.

"Indeed, and when you decided to join us my apprentice will contact me" said Count Dooku.

*Count Dooku bows then his hologram dissapears*

*Scene change to space*

*3 out of four escape pods get destryed by droid battleships*

"Hang on. Almost" said a battl edroid that operates the batteries of the battleship.

*It misses all its shots"

"What a terrible shot" said a battl edroid with yellow markings.

"Well, its my programing" said the battl edroid that operated the battleship batteries.

"That was a close one" said a clone.

"General, I think we are out of range" said the clone Litenuent.

"I agree… but entering another trap we are" said Yoda as he turned to Litenuent.

*Clones looked at eachother*

"Are you sure?" asked a clone.

"A disturbance in the force there is" said Yoda.

*Scene change to meeting"

*King Katunko stares to space with his binaculars just to see the Republic ship fleds the scene*

"My lord, Master Yoda's ship has fled the system. What further evidence you require for Jedi's weakness?" asked Ventress.

*King Katunko looks indecisive for a moment then his holo-communicator rings*

*King Katunko opens his holo-communicator*

*Clone Litenuent appears on the holo-communicator.

"This is King Katunko, speak" said King Katunko.

"Master Yoda would talk with you sir" said the Litenuent.

*Scene change to escape pod's crash site*

*Clone Litenuent walks to Yoda with a holo-communicator in his hand than kneels so holo-communicator is on the same level with Yoda*

"A pleasure it is to hear your voice highness. Master Yoda from Jedi Council this is" said Yoda.

*Scene change to meeting*

"Master Yoda I thought Count dooku… frightened you off" said King Katunko.

"Delayed I have been, but not too far away I am not now. Unaware I was Count Dooku was invited to our meeting" said Yoda.

"The Count invited himself" King Katunko said sharply as he turned to Ventress.

"He assures me in this time of war his droids can offer me greatest security rather than your Jedi" said King Katunko.

"Hmm. A matter of debate that is" said Yoda

"Your majesty might prefer more than words" said Ventress.

"What do you have in mind?" asked King Katunko, clearly showing interest.

"If Yoda is indeed the Jedi warrior he is, let him prove it. Allow me to send my best troops to capture him, if he escapes join the Republic. But should my droids defeat Yoda, consider an alliance with the Separatists" said Ventress.

"I did not requested Yoda's presence for test in combat" saidKing Katunko.

"Accept the challenge I do your higness. Arrive by nightfall I will said Yoda".

*Holo-communicator shuts down*

*King Katunko quickly hovers to Ventress*

"Master Yoda must be given a fair fight" said King Katunko.

"My dear King Katunko, I would have no other way" said Ventress.

*Scene change to escape pod's crashsite*

"Beatufil this moon is hmm ? Amazing the uniververse is" said Yoda.

*A Separatist dropship flies past them close*

"There is gonna be a full battalion in there, probably packing armor too" said a clone.

"We will have something for em'" said a clone as he readied his gatling gun.

*Scene change to now landed Separatist dropship*

"I am deploying my forces Master" said Ventress. Berk and a battl edroid was behind him.

"Yoda has made a great mistake straying this far from Corustant" said Count dooku.

"I will see Jedi gets hi fair fight" said Ventress and the holo-communicator shuts down.

*Berk looks away from the marching hundreds of droids*

"I don't think this is a fair fight. We outnumber them like… a thousand" said Berk as he turned to Ventress.

"It is **not** a fair fight" said Ventress.

"But you said you will see he will get his fair fight. You even said to Ki-"

" **That** was a saying do you really think I will give Jedi a fair fight!?" said Ventress harshly.

"But you sai-"

"I **know what I said**. I will not risk my mission because of couple antics like sticking your word" said Ventress.

*Scene change to rescue pod's crash site*

"Carry only what you need. Too much weight slow you down it will" said Yoda as he started to walk.

"Destroy Ventress your weapons will not. Come now Litenuent, hurry we must" Yoda said as he continued to walk.

"Sir the randevu point is that way" pointed the Litenuent.

*Yoda stops and turns to Litenuent*

"As is our enemy. To reach our goal , follow a staight path we will not" said Yoda as he continued walking.

"Lets move it boys" said Litenuent a he started to follow Yoda.

*Scene change to Separatist dropship*

"Find Master Yoda" said Ventress.

"Okay… wait what does he look like?" asked Berk.

"He will be small shreded green one, with a **lightsaber** " said Ventress as he activated her lightsaber near Berk's face.

*The battl edroid next to Berk looks frightened*

"Okay cool… what color is green?" asked Berk.

*Ventress'es left eye twitched*

"Kidding! I know what color green is" said Berk.

*Ventress smiled*

"Ha ha ha" said Ventress as he got closer to Berk.

*Ventress graps back of Berk's head and quicly pulls him before he can react*

"You are not funny" she said as she relased her grip and walked away.

"You are not funny…" said Berk as he looked Ventresses figüre that is *hopefully* out of hearing distance.

*Scene change to droids marching*

*Berk was holding left side of a tank to ride with it*

"I think I see them they are hiding deep in the trees. Fire at sector eleven" said a battl edroid with yellow markings.

*Berk looks at the direction where sector eleven is*

*Tanks started to fire at the Republic troops*

"At ease my braves, within range we are not" said Yoda as he waved the clones so they stand down.

"I don't think we can shoot them from here" said Berk as he looked up to the battle droid with yellow markings.

"Yeah, I tell the troops to stop" said the battl edroid with yellow markings.

"Hold it. Hold it" said the battl edroid with yellow markings.

*Droid tanks continues to fire*

"I said hold hit" said battl edroid with yellow markings.

*Droid tanks still continues to fire*

"Hold it, thats far enough!" said battl edroid with yellow markings.

*Droid tanks still continues to fire nonstop*

"I mean it **stop!** " said battl edroid with yellow markings.

*Droid tanks s-*

" **I said STOOOOOOOP"** said battle droid with yellow markings.

*Droid tanks ceases fire and cames to a halt*

"We are too big to fit in there" said battle droid with yellow markings.

"No we are not, watch this" said battle droid with green markings on its left.

"No wait !" yelled Berk but the tanks already accelerates to coral like trees.

*Tank hits the coral like tree causing battle droid with green markings eject out of the tank*

*Battle droid with yellow markings shooks his head in dissapointment*

*Battle droid with green markings emerges form the coral like tree*

"You were right" said battle droid with green markings.

"Next time listen the orders!" said battle droid with yellow markings.

*Berk releases a breath that he isn't know he is capable of taking and sits on the tank and stares at the scene*

*Litenuent stares with his binaculars*

"Those tanksa re too big to follow" said Litenuent.

"See, see? Size is not everything hmm? Small in number are we but larger in mind" said Yoda than immidiately he startes to gigle and dashes the opposite driection of the droids.

"Ehhh do you have any idea what General is talking about?" asked clone with the gatling gun.

"How should I know? There is no figurin' out of a Jedi Master" said Litenuent as he started to follow Yoda.

" Infantry advance" said battle droid with yellow markings.

*Berk looks at the droids and decided to join them*

"You! With the black paint, stop!" said battle droid with yellow markings.

*Berk stops*

"Me?" he asked.

"Of course you buckethead! How many droids with black paint you see?" said battle droid with yellow markings.

*Berk's red eyes glow brighter when he acknowledged the insult*

"Oh don't give me that. I got clear orders to keep you in one piece by Supreme Leader" said battle droid with yellow markings.

"Supreme Leader? You mean Ventress? But I need action form y fi-"

"Orders are orders and I am your superior. You are not going anywhere" said battle droid with yellow markings.

*Berk sighs and gets back on his spot on the tank*

"Go get them boys" said a battle droid on a tank as the other droids advanced to the small group of Republic troops.

*Litenuent turns back and looks with his binaculars*

"Sir! There are two patrols coming on foot" said Litenuent.

"Now it is the time to face the enemy Litenuent, ambush them we will" said Yoda.

*Droids march*

"We will flank them from South" said Litenuent.

"Alright, lets move!" said a clone.

*Droids continues to march they pass Litenuent who is hiding behind a sturdy colon*

*A droid gets shot from the head*

"What was that?" asked a droid.

*Another droid ges shot*

"Blast them" said a droid as all the droids focused their firepower on the clone.

*Yoda dives in and bails out quickly*

"Look! A little life form" excalimed a battle droid.

"You buckethead! Thats the Jedi!" said another battle droid.

"He is a little one, blast him" said a droid as all the droids focused their firepower on the Yoda.

*Yoda fleds the scene*

"Split up by squad and spread out" said a battle droid.

"Roger roger" says a lot of battle droids as they split up and searches the area.

*A squad marches. Unaware of the two clones hiding behind two sturdy coloums*

"Alright clankers. Suck laser!" yelled a clone with a gatling gun and immidiately start to shoot at the oncoming droids.

*Droids starts to return fire*

*Other clone emerges from his hiding spot and fires at the droids, helping his brother*

*Battle droids were quickly gets dispatched*

"Where is the General?" asks a clone with a gatling gun.

"I don't know. We were seperated" said a clone.

*Super battle droids fire at them from their behind*

"Clankers!" said a clone with a gatling gun.

*Clones attack back with their own weapons*

"Fall back! There are too many of them" said a clone as he gestured his brothers to follow him.

*Clones fled the scene*

*Scene change to the other droid squad*

"He is around somewhere" said a battle droid and Yoda lands ontop of him.

"Hey! Get off of me!" yelled the battle droid.

*Yoda gigles*

"Don't move" says a battle droid as it takes aim.

*The droid fires a single round at Yoda. Yoda jumps and the stray bolt hits the poor droids head, incapaticating it immidiately*

*Droids continue to fire at Yoda and Yoda uses his mobility and acrobacy to maket hem shoot eachother*

*Scene change to meeting*

*A droid's image appears on the holo-communicator*

"The Jedi have destroyed our advanced troops" said the droid.

"Hah! Master Yoda is living up to my expectations" said King Katunko.

"Commander, have you pinpointed the Jedi's location?" asked Ventress.

"Affirmative. The clones gaveaway his position. Our heavy troops are moving to engage them now" said the droid.

*King Katunko equips his binaculars and looks at the explosions happening in the far distance*

*Scene change to clones*

"I hope the *huff* General reaches the randevu point" said a clone a they running from the oncoming super battle droids that constantly shoots at them with the rest of his brothers.

"We are sure buying him time" said the clone with a gatling gun as he stops to shoot a couple rounds at the droids then continues to sprint.

*One of the super battle droids shoot his arm rocket at the Litenuent*

"Gahhh!" yells Litenuent.

*A clone saws Litenuent on the ground, trying to get up. He rushes and helps the Litenuent*

"Litenuent, can you walk?" asks the clone.

"I think I am okay" said Litenuent.

*Super battle droids got closer to the clones*

"Die Republic dogs!" say sone of the super battle droids as it keeps shooting at the clones.

*Yoda enters the fray with his lightsaber. Gets between clones and super battle droids and deflects the oncoming laser assault*

*Yoda and clones rushes to a large rock for cover*

*Litenuent shoot of two more super battle droids with his rifle*

"What are we gonna do sir?" asks Litenuent as he ducks for cover.

*Yoda closes his lightsaber and sits in front of the clones*

*Droids keeps fireing at them*

"What should General doing" asked a clone.

"Keep blasting!" said another clone as the clones returned fire at the super battle droids.

*Yoda uses force to lift one of the super battle droids*

"Hey! Whats going on!?" says the super battle droid thats lifted.

*Yoda uses force to make it turn around and activates bot of its wrist blasters*

"Get out of the way I warn you, I am having a serious malfunction!" said the super battle droid.

*Yoda lowers the super battle droid*

"Don't shoot! I am on your side!" said the super battle droid but the other super battle droids filled it with holes, silencing it compeletely.

*Yoda uses force to throw the super battle droid to other super battle droids, deactivating the rest of the enemies*

"Hah, that was just in time sir!" exclaimed Litenuent.

"Left behind no one will be" said Yoda.

*The group hears loud sounds and turns to see three droideakes Rolling to them*

"Rollers inbound!" said Litenuent as the droidekas activated their shields and attacked them with their laser repeaters.

"Retreat! Cover you I will" said Yoda as he deflected the many shots fired from the droids as the clones fled the scene.

*Yoda jumps behind one of the clones and deflect one shot at the coral like trees to maket hem fall on the droidekas, crushing the immidiately*

*Scene change to meeting*

"Republic troops are injured. The Jedi is in full retreat Supreme Leader" said the droid.

"Good. Persue them without delay" said Ventres as she turned to King Katunko with a smirk.

"The contest is not over yet" said King Katunko as he activated his holo-communicator.

"Master Yoda I heard you are having trouble with the droid army" said King Katunko as the image of the Yoda and a clone came to view.

"Trouble? I don't know nothing of this trouble, look forward to meeting I do" said Yoda.

*Ventress snatches the holo-communicator by using the force and crushes with her palm*

"The Jedi won't ellude me for long" Ventress said with a scowl.

*The clones and Yoda arrived at a valley*

"Are you sure we should go in there General? There is no way out" said Litenuent.

"Now rest we must" said Yoda as he continued walking.

*Droids closes in*

*A clone lights up a lamp*

"We are low on ammo sir. Two grenades and one rocket fort he launcher" said a clone.

"Against a battallion? Heh, forget it we are lost" said another clone.

"So certain of defeat are you, hmm?" sadi Yoda as he activated his lightsaber to make a makeshift stick from Litenuent's rifle for Litenuent's broken ankle.

"With respect General, maybe you should go on. Let us slow em' down" said Litenuent.

"All around us which we need to pervail is" said Yoda as he handed the makeshift stick to Litenuent.

*Litenuen takes the stick and put under his forearm, testing if it can carry his weight or not*

"Come, sit. Your helments remove them, your faces I wish to see" said Yoda as he sat down.

*Clones removes their helments*

"Not much to look at it sir. We all share the same face" said Litenuent.

"Deceive you eyes can, in the force very different each and everyone of you are" said Yoda as he got up.

"Breeze, always focused on the enemy you are. For inspiration, look to yourself and others around you" said Yoda as he walked passed the clone slowly, proceeding to the other two.

"Jack, concerned about weapons you are, weapons do not win battles. Your mind, powerful it is hmm, outthink the droids you can" said Yoda as he proceeded to the Litenuent.

"Dire, rush not into fights, long is the war. Only by surviving it you will pervail" said Yoda.

*Yoda walks back to his old seat*

"Clones you may be, but the force resives in all life forms. Use it you can to quiet your mind" said Yoda.

*Sounds of tanks heard*

*Yoda and the clones gets out of the cave*

"Tanks? Is that the best they can throw at us?" asked Breeze.

"Yeah. But I only got one shot left" said Jack.

"Greet them I will" said Yoda as he got closer to the edge.

"General, you don't think to take that whole coloumn by yourself don't you?" asked Dire.

"Hmhmhm, have three of you I do. Outnumbered are they" said Yoda.

"Know the time you will know to help me" said Yoda then he jumps from the edge, in front of the oncoming enemy.

*Droids came to halt*

"Its the Jedi! Blocks his escape. Prepare to fire" said battle droid with yellow markings.

"This is the threat that took out our troops?" asked Berk.

"Quiet! I am trying to contact to the Supreme Leader" said battle droid with yellow markings.

*Berk averts his gaze to the landscape*

*Scene change to the meeting*

*Ventress'es holo-communicator gets a call, she accepts it. A droid's hologram appears*

"Supreme Leader, we've found the Jedi" said the droid.

"Excellent. Where is he?" Ventress asked.

"He just sitting here in front of our tanks" said the droid.

"Shoot him, shoot him **now!** " said Ventress.

*Scene change to the droids and Yoda*

"Quickly! Ready aim fire!"said battle droid with yellow markings.

*Nothing happens. Berk readies his blaster and aims*

" **FIRE!"** yelled battle droid with yellow markings.

*All droids including Berk fires at him*

*Yoda jumps high in air, lands while activating his lightsaber and sprints to droids. Starts to slice them*

*Berk stares in shock and drops his blaster while staggering away from the tank*

*Yoda gots under the tank where Berk was previously on and slices a hole then hops in*

*Sounds of lightsaber slicing is heard*

*Two droids escapes from behind the tank but something starts to pull them*

"Run…for…it!" excalims a battle droid with green markings before gets sucked int the tank with the droid behind him then their parts ejects away from the tank. Berk watches with horror from his seat by the valley*

*Then droid with yellow markings started to getting pulled down*

"But I…just got…promoteeeeed" yelled the battle droid with yellow markings before getting sucked in the tank and then its parts ejected from top of the tank, flies away from valley.

*Berk stares the scene then gets up and looks at a discarded blaster from a battle droid cut in half. He grabs it, activates his sensitive combat module then aims the blaster to the tank, waiting for Yoda to get out but before that his combat module's sensitive hearing caughts a alien voice*

"Doesn't look the General needs to help me" said the voice.

*Berk examined the source of the voice. Three organics with white and red coloured armors. He remembers that those are clones. Footsoldiers of the Republic. He formulates an idea and starts to climb to the top*

*More fighting between droids and Yoda*

*Yoda jumps to a tanks cannon*

"We have them in our sights" said battle droid with green markings, then it presses to fire.

*Yoda jumps out of the way and the shot from the tank's cannon blows up another tank and a group of droids*

*Yoda then jumps to the tanks and slices the upper entrance open then lifts it with force. Removing the piece of metal with the driver of the tank, sending them flying away. Droid screams the whole way*

*Scene change to meeting*

*King Katunko watches the fight with his binaculars then chuckels*

"That is a lot of smoke for a surrender" said King Katunko.

*Ventress turns away from the King then makes a call with her holo-communicator*

"Report! What is going on over there? 224 come in!" said Ventress.

*A droid' s hologram appears*

"Where is 224?" asked Ventress.

"Destroyed Supreme Leader, the Jedi has overrun-" but before the droid can finish, Yoda jumped to its arm than sliced its head.

"I think perhaps all those stories about the Jedi are true" said King Katnunko.

"The fight isn't over yet, _majesty_ " said Ventress as she pressed a button on her wristband.

*Droidekas inside the Separatist dropship activates themselves then starts to roll*

*Scene change to the fight between Yoda and the droids*

"The General is cutting them up" said Dire as he laughed with his brothers.

"We got trouble, clankers sent reinforcements" said Breeze as he pointed the incoming droidekas.

"General is too busy with that tank. He wont see em' coming" said Dire.

*Then Dire looks at a rock formation*

"I think I know how to deal with them" said Dire.

*Yoda sprints under the tanks, slices the downside as he ran then when he is away, the tank exploded*

*Droidekas greeted him with laser fire*

*Dire aims his rocket launcher then fires to the rock formation*

*Yoda wathches the rocket fly to the rock formation then its explosion*

*Rock formation falls on top of the droidekas from great height*

"Yeah" cheered Breeze.

"Good shot sir" said Jack.

"That should give em to the clankers" said Dire.

*Then dire gets shot from back of his head and falls next to Yoda from top*

*Yoda looks up with a serious expression*

*Shocked clones quickly turn around to see Berk with a blaster aimed to them*

"Drop your weapons and get on your knees" said Berk as he came closer to the clones.

*Breeze stays passive but jack immidiately aims his blaster and fires a round*

*Blaster round bounces hits Berk's chest but doesn't even leaves a mark. Berk looks at his chest then to Jack*

*He aims his blaster to Jack*

"No wait!" yells Breeze but Berk shots Jack from his hearth, killing him instantly.

"No! Jack!" yelled Breeze as he dropped his blaster than crouches next to Jack's still warm body.

*Berk kickes Breeze's blaster off the edge than grabs Breeze's left arm*

"You are coming with me" Berk said in a monotone voice.

"Let me go you clanker!" yelled Breezeas he tried to free his arm from Berk's grasp.

*Berk pulls Breeze near than punches his head making Breeze fall to the ground. Knocking Breeze's helment in the process*

*Breeze sees Jack's gun and tries to crawl to it but Berk puts his foot on Breeze's right hand. A crack is heard as Breeze yelled in pain*

*Berk lifted Breeze off the ground by yanking Breeze's left arm*

"Try something like that again and I will break the rest" Berk said aggressivelly as his red eyes glowed brighter.

*Breeze looked to Berk with fear*

*Berk felt something pushing him. He let Breeze and his blaster go while he is pushed back then something in him ticked and he restored his balance*

*Yoda was standing in front of him with his hand stretched, staring at Berk with wide eyes. Clearly suprised why he didn't fly away a couple kilometers like the other droids he threw with force.

*Breeze quickly rans behind Yoda*

"Sir the others, this… thing killed them" Breeze said.

"Felt it I did, go away you must. Not safe for you this place is" said Yoda.

"But sir I can-"

*Yoda gives Breeze a serious look and Breeze nods to him. Then Breeze ran away from the scene*

"Drop your weapon and surrender. I might give you the chance you never gave to the other droids" Berk said.

*Yoda activates his lightsaber*

"So be it" said Berk as he reclaims his blaster and fires at the Jedi.

*Scene change to the meeting*

"You are right Count Dooku. A Jedi does not worth a hundered battle droids" said King Katunko.

*Count Dooku smiles*

"More like a thousand. I am sorry but I will be joining Republic" said King Katunko.

*One of the droids next to Ventress takes a commlink call*

"Uhh… hello?" said the battle droid.

"This is Berk. I need backup now!"

"Backup!? But we 've run out of reinforcements" exclaims the battledroid with a yell.

*Everybody turns to the droid*

"What is it?" asked Count Dooku with his famous scowl.

"Umm… one fo our troops is appareantly functional and currently combatting with the Jedi. It asks reinforcements" said the battle droid.

*Ventress's eyes widened*

"Hand him to me" said Ventress.

"Umm, Supreme Leader, our commlinks are build in our heads I can't jus-Hey!" excalimed the battle droid as Ventress used the force to pull him to her.

*Ventress grabs the back of the droids head than pulls it closer*

"This is Supreme leader who am I speaking to?" asked Ventress.

"Ventress? This is Berk! I am trying to deal with this green midget but it is too fast! It either dodges or throws my shots back at me!" said Berk as couple more shots heard from the background.

"Berk? Who is-"

"It is our new *weapon* Ventress" said Count Dooku as he turned to King Katunko

"It appears you have underestimated us"said Count Dooku with a smirk.

"Underestimated or not. Your apprentice gave me her word for a fair fight. I will not deal with those who break their words" said King Katunko.

*Count Dooku's smirk fades, leaving to his famous scowl*

"Now now majestyi the fight is not done yet. Lets see what is happening" said Ventress as she pushed another button on her wristband.

*Recon droids deploys from the Separatist dropship*

*Scene change to fight between Yoda and Berk*

*Yoda makes another jump to Berk but Berk leans left to dodge his attack. Yoda lands on the floor, then uses the force to push Berk, only to see it immidiately gains it balance and barely gets pushed back a foot*

*Berk continues to shoot Yoda with his blaster then rolls left to avoid the deflected shots Yoda from Yoda*

*Yoda looks thoughtfully. Stares around the battlefield to see anything he can use for his advantage*

*Then Yoda jumps to avoid another volley of shots fired from Berk*

*Yoda lands than sees Jack's corpse. He wears a serious expression then dashes to Berk*

*Scene change to the meeting*

*Everyone in the meeting watches the fight betweent the Jedi Master and the droid with awe*

"Go get him boy!" yells a droid but everyones angry expression because of him yelling in the middle of a exciting conflict make him bow its head in shame.

"I have never seen anything like this in my life" said King Katunko as he stared the droid in display.

"It is one of our many great achievements King of Tolideria. One that we can share with you if you would join us" said Count Dooku as he looked proudly at the droid.

*Ventress stares at disbelief while trying to hide his suprise*

"The fight is not over yet" said King Katunko.

"And when it is, will you join the Separatist if the droid emerges victorious?" asked Ventress.

"I… will consider" said King Katunko as he focused back at the display.

*Ventress looked back at the display*

*Scene change to Berk and Yoda*

*Yoda closes his eyes while running than makes a hand movement. Causing Jack's corpse skid behind Berk. Berk is too busy shooting but the moment he looks down to see the clone's corpse Yoda rams to him full speed, causing Berk to take a step back, making him trip to the clone's corpse then making him fall off the edge*

*Berk falls with a yell*

*Yoda walks to the edge then looks down*

*Back to the meeting*

"Oh no!" yelled a droid as it ssaw Berk's fall.

*Everyone ignored the droid and looked at the footage*

"It appears even one of your *greatest achievements* is no match for the Jedi" said King Katunko as he smirked at Count Dooku.

"I urge you to reconsider wise King" said Count Dooku.

"I have made up my decision. I will…"

"Hey look!" said a droid as everyone looked where the droid is pointing his fingers, the display.

*Berk's black arm shots to Yoda and grabs him from the throat as Berk gets up from the cliff*

*Yoda struggles as he tries to breathe*

*Back to the Yoda and Berk*

*Yoda is struggling crazy to get out of Berk's iron grip but it only urges Berk to squeeze him more*

*Scene change to the meeting*

*King Katunko looks wtih worry to the display as Count Dooku smiles and Ventress smirks*

"Finish him!" yelled a droid but this time only King Katunko's bodyguards gave it a stern look.

*Count Dooku stares at amazement as his smile grows larger*

"Tell the droid to kill him, now!" said Count Dooku to Ventress as she nodded.

"Berk, this is Ventreess. Kill the Jedi **now!** " said Ventress to droid's commlink.

*Scene change to Yoda and Berk*

*Berk listens Ventress orders then looks at the Jedi Master who's struggles becomes weak*

*Berk looks more then his eyes became more brighter and applies even more pressure to Jedi Master's throat*

"Hyaaaaa" came the sound of Breeze as he his Berk's head with the butt of his blaster.

*In the moment of confusion and the power of impact he lets go Yoda*

*Yoda lands to the ground and fills his lung with oxygen with quick breaths while Breeze continues to hit Berk with his rifle and yelling*

*After Breeze hits him three more times Berk catches Breeze's rifle holding hand with his left and other hand with his right*

*Breeze headbutts him but then immidiately regrets as he yelled in pain*

*Berk headbutts Breeze couple times then lets go Breeze as Breeze falls to the ground holding his head in his own hands*

"You can't win. Why are you even trying?" asked Berk as he grabbed Breeze's collar.

"Oh no I know I can't win. I am just takin' youn with me" said Breeze as he held on Berk with his right arm and activated a grenade with his left.

*Yoda looks to them with worry*

"It was an honor General. For the **Republic!** " yelled Breeze as the grenade explodes. Sending Berk fo the cliff.

*Berk yells as he fell to the bottom of the valley*

*Yoda looks with sadness as he speds to the meeting*

*Scene change to the meeting*

*Eveyone in the meeting looks with shock to the result of the fight*

*King Katunko is the first one getting out of the shock*

"That was… something but I will be joining the Republic" King Katunko said.

"I see. Perhaps our negotiations will be more fruitfull with you successor! Ventress! Kill him" said Count Dooku.

*Ventress smirks and activates both of her lightsabers*

*King Katunko's bodyguards shoot at her but she deflects their shots than force pushes them away*

*King Katunko closes his eyes as the blades of Ventress came to his head*

*The blades stop inches away from the King*

*Yoda enters the scene

*Two droids next to Ventress shoots to Yoda but he deflects the shots back at the droids, killing them*

"Jedi Master Yods, I am very pleased to meet you, at last" said King Katunko.

"Share the feeling I do" said Yoda as he keep holding his force grip on Ventress.

*Yoda pushes Ventress with force. Ventress wents six feet away then balances herself*

"Failed you Ventress has, Count" said Yoda as he walked to Count Dooku's hologram.

*Ventress finally stands straight*

"I don't fear you, Jedi" said Ventress.

*Yoda turns to Ventress*

"Strong with the darkside you are young one but not that strong" Yoda said.

*Yoda uses force to take Ventress's lightsabers*

"Still much to learn you have" Yoda said as he throw the sabers back to Ventress who caught it with ease.

"Enough blood spilt today, surrender you should" Yoda said.

*A grenade rolls between Yoda and King Katunko*

*Yoda quickly uses force to throw the grenade away. The grenade explodes and the blast pushes King Katunko and Yoda off their feet*

*As dust settles Yoda looks to see a black figure with red sliths on its head*

*Berk emerges from the dust with two droid blasters in his hands and looks at Yoda then his red eyes glow more brightly*

*King Katunko looks in fear as Yoda looks with determination*

*Yoda activates his lightsaber and gets between King Katunko and Ventress and Berk duo as the duo walks closer to them*

"Still thinking to side with the Jedi your highness?" asked Ventress with malice on her words.

*King Katunko looks at Ventress then Berk then finally to Yoda*

"I do not side myself with lying monsters. If I am going to die because of my decision so be it" said King Katunko as he took out his metal sword.

"Don't enter the conflict your Highness. Protect you I will" Yoda said.

"You couldn't beated that droid Master Jedi. Perhaps we have a chance if we work together" said King Katunko as he came nextto Yoda.

"Do not be foolish King of Tolideria. Submit yourself to the Separatist and you and your people will be spared from the slaughter we will bring if you decide to join Republic" said Count Dooku.

*King Katunko looks at Count*

"I rather die" King Katunko said as he looked Count Dooku with anger.

"So be it. Kill both of them!" Count Dooku yelled.

*Sound of Republic dropships is heard*

*Ventress looks at the sky*

"The Republic came we must retreat" she said as she looked at the droid.

"Retreat? Oh no I am not going anywhere until this green slimeball-"

*A shot from the Republic dropship shot near them and Berk fell to the ground*

*Berk looked at the dropship which is deploying troops*

"There will be another time for this!" Ventress yelled as she pulled the droids left arm to her ship while activating the detonator that causing the top of the mountain behind Yoda and King Katunko to expolde, making boulders come down to them.

*Yoda uses force to toss the boulders away*

*Yoda stares to the fleeing Separatist ship*

"It is a pity I wasn't there my old Master. Seeing that droid choking you in person will be much ore satisfying rather than watching from here" said Count Dooku.

"A pity indeed my fallen aprrentice" said Yoda as the connection between them is cut.

*Yoda turns to King Katunko*

"Perhaps now begin the negotiations we can" said Yoda.

"That is not necessary my friend. You have my faith. You even risked your life to protect me against a foe greater than you are. Tolideria would be honoured to host a Republice base. My people are at your service" said Kink Katunko as he handed his sword to Yoda.

"Your majesty, fail you we will not" said Yoda.

*Clone troopers came to them and a dropship landed near Yoda*

*Yoda, King Katunko and King Katunko's bodyguards walk to the Republice dropship*

*When they all enter, the Republic dropship flies to the Republic Star Destroyer*


End file.
